fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Positron has already been registered/cosmo wants everyones hands cut off
context: cosmo wanted a thread closed because he got butthurt about something with chrome idk IAmBagel @cosmo i'm not closing it, there's no reason to 8:10 Chaossy Cosmo, you're acting like someone you don't like. 8:10 Thatstuff ^ 8:10 Chaossy *cough*Jcpag2010*cough* 8:12 OrangeBird2013 gee it sure is boring around here 8:12 Thatstuff *le yawn* ded 8:12 TheChromePerson i wonder whats for dinner 8:12 Cosmo is a Featherman But you closed the are you hat Thread on Dank MLG Meme's wall without a reason 8:12 Thatstuff because everyone was spamming 8:13 OrangeBird2013 @cosmo mlg is overrated 8:13 bye 8:13 Thatstuff bai 8:13 Cosmo is a Featherman But the thread stanks 8:13 Thatstuff k 8:13 Chaossy no it doesn't 8:14 stop acting like Jcpag, ACosmo. 8:14 (ignore the A) 8:14 Cosmo is a Featherman the thread chrome made does stink OrangeBird2013 has left us (feels) 8:14 Chaossy No it doesn't. 8:14 He was just asking for Bagel to play Smash 8:14 Cosmo is a Featherman @Chaos I'm not acting like jcpag, I just want someone to close the thread that's all 8:14 Thatstuff You are. 8:15 StrongBadHR90 Why? 8:15 Chaossy You are 8:15 Cosmo is a Featherman also chaos now that they finished playing smash we can close it 8:15 Thatstuff You said someone needed to close the thread because you didn't like it. 8:15 Thats like jcpag imo 8:15 Cosmo is a Featherman but jcpag cancelled the channels himself 8:15 Thatstuff He didn't cancel them 8:15 He made threats to 8:16 He never edited them I think 8:16 Cosmo is a Featherman He edited super star tv 8:16 Thatstuff he did? 8:16 StrongBadHR90 Is this gonna end in a ban? 8:16 Cosmo is a Featherman no 8:17 Thatstuff *le yawn* d 8:17 Chaossy It won't. 8:17 Thatstuff ed 8:18 StrongBadHR90 I'm working on Noggin online 8:18 Cosmo is a Featherman Just close it please 8:18 Thatstuff ooo 8:18 @cosmo there is no reason to 8:18 Cosmo is a Featherman so we don't have to deal with this anymore 8:18 IAmBagel deal with what 8:18 Thatstuff I was about to say that bagel 8:18 You stole my thunder 8:18 Jk 8:19 IAmBagel hue 8:19 StrongBadHR90 Oh, 2012. 8:19 IAmBagel ^ 8:19 Thatstuff 2012? 8:19 Cosmo is a Featherman this terrible stuff that we got upset since chrome never said his IP 8:20 Thatstuff "we" 8:20 Do you mean "I"? 8:20 Cosmo is a Featherman You know what, I wanna time travel so I never joined chat today 8:20 IAmBagel you were the only one who was upset you overreacted because chrome didn't know his IP 8:20 Thatstuff ^ 8:21 @cosmo k 8:21 Cosmo is a Featherman Bit seriously, he could of checked, but he chose not to 8:21 *but 8:21 Thatstuff good luck fidning a time machine though 8:21 Chaossy He didn't want to. 8:21 but yeah 8:21 StrongBadHR90 You were probably gonna track him down. :[ 8:22 IAmBagel what 8:22 Cosmo is a Featherman @homestar why would do that 8:22 Chaossy You wanted to know his Nintendo Network username...not his IP. 8:22 Cosmo is a Featherman All I wanted to do was see the replay 8:23 StrongBadHR90 Why would I do that is how you say it. 8:24 Cosmo is a Featherman i forgot the i 8:25 StrongBadHR90 "I forgot the 'I'." Is how it's said. 8:26 Cosmo is a Featherman euggh 8:26 Why cant everyone get there hands cut off 8:26 oops 8:26 FUCK ME 8:26 IAmBagel what 8:27 StrongBadHR90 "can't" Category:Blog posts